Pillow Talk - the Treat
by Tess 4 5
Summary: This is the treat (or chapter 3 and following) for my story Pillow Talk. You should read that first. This here is M-rated for reasons! Don't like - don't read! Another treat soon will be added!
1. The Treat

**WARNING!** This story definitely is **M-rated**. You should not read it if you aren't prepared for reading about things going on between lovers (and such). **This is a serious warning! If you don't like that stuff then don't read it. If you read it anyway then don't blame me!**

* * *

 **Author's usual notes and disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original characters nor the original Inspector Lynley Mysteries – they belong to Elizabeth George and the BBC. I have borrowed the characters from the TV-Show and solely own the ideas of _my_ stories and the developments _I've_ let them go through.

Please write a **P** rivate **M** essage if I did something terribly wrong so I can fix it. Thanks!

Please read and review! More thanks!

* * *

 **Author's note and summary:** This is the treat or chapter 3 for my story Pillow Talk. You should read that first.

* * *

 **.**

 **Pillow Talk - the Treat  
**

 **.**

* * *

In the middle of the night the Detective Inspector woke up on his back with a warm woman curled into his side. For a brief moment he wondered where he was and who that woman could be, lying there, obviously physically bound to him, but then the previous day with the stupid car, the long way to the pub and the lovely pillow fight returned into his memories. It just was not helpful for what he needed to get done now. Tommy moved but it only made Barbara tightening the clasp of her arm that was looped around his, keeping him in place that way. Her other arm laid on his chest and their legs were touching with her knee resting on top of his thigh. Tommy's hand laid on it. Unfortunately he really had to get up to use the toilet so he carefully wound himself from her grip.

On the sink where he washed his hands there was a toothbrush and some toothpaste lying but Tommy was sure Barbara had not brought her overnight bag with her and she would not have that stuff in her jacket pockets, would she. He had not had to search for long and found the same stuff inside the hidden mirror cabinet that Barbara already had found before. While he brushed his teeth he kept the cabinet open and stared at the small tin foil packages in the corner. Only when he almost had finished he realised what it was. Smiling Tommy took one of them.

"It's a sign, old man!" he murmured to his reflection before he returned into the bedroom. Barbara still was asleep. Carefully so he would not wake her up Tommy placed his prey on the nightstand on his side of the bed and climbed back under the duvet. The previously rather noisily running heater now did not make any sound at all and it had turned distinctively colder in the huge room. Immediately after Tommy had hit the mattress the sweet woman next to him snuggled into his side again.

" 't's so cold!" she mumbled into the pink T-shirt that fortunately was not visible in the darkness. The stars that shone through the window above the bed did not provide enough light to let him see more than a reddish mop of hair on his chest. Joy almost overpowered him. This was Barbara. He could not believe it. This was the woman he loved and according to the kiss they had shared she reciprocated his feelings. Tommy had to turn towards her and pull her into both arms, otherwise he would have exploded.

"I'll keep you warm, Barbara." he whispered. "I love you."

Her answer sounded sleepy and she did not move at all. " 'love you too."

Tommy smiled. The snoring sound coming from his chest indicated that she had fallen asleep again so he just kissed the top of her head and settled back into the pillow too.

* * *

At the time Barbara woke up in the morning it was still dark outside. The moon had wandered and now shone through the window above the bed so there was a bit more light in the room than before. It was just enough to see the face of the man laing next to her. His hand was resting on her hip while the other was keeping his head above the pillow. He was watching her and it looked as if he was doing this for quite some time. The moonlight let his dark eyes twinkle like stars. This must be heaven. She smiled.

"Morning, Sir." she whispered.

"Good morning, Sergeant." Briefly Tommy just smiled at her, added a quiet "My beloved Sergeant." and closed the distance between their faces. His soft kiss made her heart beat faster. After they had shared another deep look the kiss was resumed. For a long while they just let their lips linger and only exchanged soft wet nudges until Barbara moved another bit closer to his body. His hand had reached the naked skin of her waist under her nightwear and she longed to feel his skin too. The wonderful touch of their lips had made her just that tad numb that was needed to forget about any fears or rational objections that they better should stop as long as it was possible. When she felt Tommy's body pressing against hers resistance had become futile anyway. His excitement was palpable on her belly.

It felt good but it should not be the end yet so Barbara nudged his lips apart and entered his mouth with her tongue. She wanted more. In fact she wanted all of him. Feeling her taking the initiative Tommy felt assured he could go further. It was not that he thought about what he was doing. He just let his feelings guide his arms around her. His emotions made him move one hand to her bottom cheeks, only covered by her small panties, and one hand under her neck, around her nape and into her T-shirt, there he let it rest on her shoulder blade. In return Barbara had squeezed her arm past his head and her fingers now dug into his hair behind his ear. Her right hand already had been brazen enough to push up his T-shirt and tickle the skin on his sides by tenderly hovering her fingertips across it. Her left arm though had been lying awkwardly between them, avoiding the areas where she had not yet dared to touch him by gently stroking his chest with the back of her hand and her arm bent at her elbow. She now felt the touch of his complete front with her own.

Feeling invited said front area was pressed against her without shame. A little movement with her hips against his told Tommy that Barbara definitely approved of what was happening. He even pulled her another bit closer, then pushed her gently but decidedly onto her back. While she slightly turned Barbara did not let go of Tommy and pulled him with her. This was becoming wonderful.

* * *

He now was half above her and the intensity of their kissing became deeper. Tommy gave her shortly lingering kisses, marking her mouth with the wetness from the insides of his lips, almost sucking hers, pulling at them, always leaving her wanting more when he broke the contact. Barbara played along until she needed to feel his tongue again. An impatient hand pulled his head down and she almost forced his lips apart until her tongue found its so much wanted counterpart just to lure it to her own side.

They fought, they twisted, they tickled their palates, they hooked and they pushed and they still found time to breathe between their kisses. Meanwhile Tommy had pushed up her shirt and covered her right breast with his hand. His thumb played with the already reacting nipple until Barbara's mind finally recognised it and sent the order to sigh towards her lungs. Only briefly they paused their kiss to look at each other with big eyes, smiling down to her and marvelling up to him. The atmosphere almost hummed with sizzling expectancy.

Before he recaptured her lips Tommy quickly pulled off his shirt. He did not move far away from her and he would not have been able anyway. Her hands kept on caressing whatever they reached on his chest and doing so she kept sure to always have a hold on him that pulled him slightly down. Just a bit. Just that much so he could feel he should hurry with that shirt. Tommy found it entirley pleasant to be touched and wanted by her and there was no doubt what she wanted. Her small actions were clear in that matter. Just a little lift of her hips up against his was the explicit indicator where this was heading so he turned down his thoughts again and revelled in just feeling her. Feeling her skin, feeling her body reacting, feeling her body acting, feeling how she pressed herself against him in order to let him know how much exactly she wanted him right now.

* * *

Eventually Barbara just relaxed into the soft mattress with closed eyes. Tommy laid next to her, half on top but still as far away as he should to have his hands be able to caress her chest. It sent one shiver after the other across her skin and through her system. His mouth though wandered away from her lips, across her jawbone and her neck down to her right ear. Gentle nibbles of lip-covered teeth on her earlobe distracted her so much that she only reacted when he softly whispered an amused "He!"" into her ear. He had pulled her with him on their sides again and now was trying to take off her T-shirt. But he could not do it without her help.

It was quickly done then and between the rustling of the duvet, they still were mostly covered with it, small sounds of them both sucking in some air could be heard when their chests touched. He felt warm and safe and her joyful buds felt wonderful on his skin. Their lips' kissing made it hard again to breathe properly but who cared about oxygen if you could breathe love.

* * *

Kissing and caressing Barbara and Tommy rolled back and forth on the mattress until in the end the covering duvet slipped to the ground unregarded. They were not very wild but still it was fervent and inwardly roaring somehow, filling every pore, touching every nerve, tensing every muscle. In every possible way Tommy showed her how much he really wanted her. Feeling his hard bulge pressed against her abdomen and his lips on her skin Barbara felt that she already had turned wet and needy for him. Joy tickled through her entire body when she finally felt his hands slip under her panties. Involunatrily he moved them down when he kneaded her upper thigh and his thumb dared to move into certain climes. Barbara stopped breathing when she felt it roaming through her curls. She knew he must feel how damp it was there. She moved her hips in the direction of his hand and Tommy understood the invitation. With skilled fingers he shoved the piece of cloth from her hips and down to her knees from where Barbara undid the rest on her own while his hand already had found a gentle path through her curls again and between her legs.

There was no way of normal respiration anymore. Their breaths were deep and strained and left hot traces on their bodies. Both concentrated on their hands, how and where they could touch and what reactions they elicited from the other. Like he still would not dare to touch her intimate parts Tommy's hand still was just kneading her upper thigh, only this time his hand was on the inner side of it. Barbara though felt bold enough to search for what was still hiding under his pants. Softly she cupped his complete manhood and very, very gently nudged it. Her other hand cheekily scratched his back. When she finally felt a hand covering her most feminine parts and a thumb applying pressure onto her expectantly yearning pink button she dug her nails deeper into his flesh and squeezed her hand harder around his length.

"Mmmh." he sighed against her collarbone and with a few quick movements he pulled his underwear down to his knees. Barbara felt a pleasant urge to feel him closer to his final destination so instead of keeping her hands on the promising inches she wriggled her cloth-free abdomen against it. Immediately she approved of the contact with a purr. For a short moment Tommy and Barbara locked their eyes, both a little amazed about the sound she had made, but when her leg went around his, pulling them closer together this way, they closed their eyes again and shared another slow but encouraging kiss. Barbara's heel stroked his calf upwards until she felt the cloth of his knickers so she hooked her foot into it and pulled it down completely.

It was like the signal for Tommy to push her back onto her back. Barbara did not at all object but enjoyed it in fact. Opening for him she spread her legs and Tommy immediately climbed between them. His length still pressed into her belly. His tongue slid deep into her mouth like he wanted to give her a prospect of what he was about to do further downwards in the next couple of moments. But first they just ground their hips together in a slow rolling way for a few highly arousing minutes.

* * *

At some point Tommy stopped their kiss and whispered "Stay where you are, my precious." Then, reaching for his nightstand, he rolled to the side. It was the moment Barbara took the chance and reached over to her own bedside table. When they met again in the middle of the bed, both holding up the little tin foil package they had taken from the mirror cabinet in the bathroom, they hesitated in surprise.

"So you've had the same idea..." Tommy grinned besotted and they moved back into the depth of their pillows sharing a deep sensual kiss. Eventually the action grew more intense and Barbara clenched her hands around his hips. She only wanted him inside. Now. Just a little lift here, a little change of the angle there, an impatient male and an eager female hand putting everything in order, and then they perfected their physical connection. Slowly Tommy entered her. His own breath stopped but all the way inside he happily enjoyed the long intake and the almost longer outtake of breath Barbara made without opening her eyes. When he was completely inside and started breathing again she arched back in pleasure, heavily sucked in some air and breathed out a very smug "Yeeessss!"

* * *

In that moment they had completely forgotten everything else. Their connection indeed was perfect. Nothing but a nice thin coat of fluids was between them when Tommy started to slowly thrust into her. At first he moved almost completely out and then completely into her again while they watched their faces expressing the joyful feelings they experienced. His hand slid across her thigh up to her knee and back again with his long, deep thrusts. Barbara's hands kept flatly roaming his chest, softly pinching his nipples, tickling his unshaved face and finally pulling his head down so she was able to kiss him. Eventually air was needed more than their lips' contact and when Tommy lifted his upper body from hers Barbara started to increase the pace of his thrusts by pulling his hips back down with her fingernails dug into the flesh of his buttocks.

It worked. He understood. He started to pound deeper and it made him even harder feeling her around his shaft, tightening faster now. Small sounds of pleasure reached his ear and directly went on into his abdomen. The woman underneath him had her eyes closed and visibly enjoyed what they were doing. Again he set up a quicker speed and finally let his brain relax into his emotions. Small rythmically hissing sounds of pleasure indicated that Barbara was approaching her climax. Tommy felt she was close. Repeatedly Barbara's inner walls constricted around his stiff member so it was hard for him not to let go completely. A small whimpering moan pressed through gritted teeth showed him that she was holding it back similarly.

"Barbara!" he panted onto her lips and in the end this made her unable to keep herself under control any much longer. She quietly moaned into his ear after she had pulled his upper body down to her. All of her muscles tensed and she clung herself around him. Heels in the hollows of his knees, knees at the sides of his thighs, arms wound around his neck and chest, fingers grabbing into hair and muscles, her pelvis pressed hard against his - Tommy almost was not able to move but Barbara fiercely pushed upwards in a slightly changed angle. So Tommy thrusted only once more into her before he let go of his restraint. His own muscles tensed and Barbara could feel a wonderful warmth fulfilling her. It caused another wave of orgasm ripple through her body and she quietly mewed his name.

"Aoww, Tommmm- Mh!"

* * *

Their exhausted bodies went limp after a while but before his muscles all relaxed completely Tommy rolled onto the side. He would not want to crush her but he kept his arms around Barbara and smiled into the crook of her neck where he buried his nose.

"Are you as chuffed as I am?" he eventually murmured onto her skin leaving hot humid spots that still spread a sizzle even though Barbara had just been satisfied. She nodded and contentedly let her eyes look out of the window where the first lighter parts of cold rosy blue autumn sky announced the day. This was so romantic it almost hurt.

"Oh, bloody hell, yes!" she almost moaned and added a whispered "Very much so."

For another while they just kept lying like this. Barbara was the first to move. "We should get up." she sighed.

"No, please... just a little bit longer." Tommy answered and cuddled another bit closer.

"The world outside is waiting." she almost sadly murmured. Her arm was around his shoulders and her fingers made small caressing circles on his skin. But then she suddenly chuckled. "I've always imagined you to be..." She paused.

"Hmmm?"

"Wordier..." she grinned and felt him grinning against her neck too.

When his hand started again to play with her breast he suddenly propped his head onto his hand and looked her directly in the eyes. "So you've thought about... us... making love?"

Barbara just nodded. She blushed a bit but held his gaze. "Yes... Sometimes..." With her index finger she stroked his stubbly chin. Her eyes curiously went to his mouth. Then the tip of her her index finger softly traced the contours of his lips.

It made his smile spread wider. "I also have." he admitted, stilled her hand and kissed her fingertips one by one. "Sometimes. More often recently." They shared a lazy kiss. "But I always thought you'd be much more..."

Since he hesitated Barbara had to ask. "More what?" she gave another chuckle.

"Well... noisy..."

It made Barbara raise an eyebrow. "So you say I was too quiet?"

"No, you just-"

"Well, just to remind you: we're not alone in this hotel so you better be thankful that I'm usual-mmmm!" He had kissed her words to an end but it did not keep her from going on when he had set her lips free again. "Usually a quiet comer, I was about to say."

Totally smitten they grinned at each other. This moment was so special. It was their own personal moment. They just had made love for the first time and nothing felt awkward or embarrassing like she had thought it could be and they both felt that the other one was equally relaxed, satisfied and contented.

* * *

"I promise, next time I'll turn up your volume." Tommy announced.

"Is there a next time?" Barbara almost anxiously asked.

"Of course there is. And more than one time, I bet. I hope." He pushed a strand of hair from her face. Then his smile turned into a juicy grin. "When we're at home I'm going to make you shout and moan and cry out my name in pleasure. Repeatedly. The neighbours will be shocked!" Tommy kissed the tip of her nose. "Actually... I have to admit that when we came in here and I saw that ladder on the wall I had a flash of a very indecent thought."

"Oh, please don't tell." Barbara hid her face in the pillow. Tommy only saw her blush spreading across her entire nape and shoulder. He softly bit it. Had she had similar thoughts?

"And during our little pillow fight when you've said you'd strangle me with that decoration thing-"

"Shut uuuup!" Barbara's nagging sounded muffled through the pillow. "I would never strangle you!"

Tommy only wriggled his re-awaking body closer. He gave a short laugh. Why should he not tell her about all of his tender fantasies. They include her as well, so she should know.

"Well, what about shackling? I've pictured us in a very filthy situation. And I've imagined you to cry out my name again and again. I guess if that happens we both would be so loud that Martin will come in wondering if something was wrong and we'd be in-"

"Gosh, Tommy, stop that, you chatterbox!" She had lifted her head and with his words, her own smutty mind and his promising body pressed against hers she already was becoming horny again. After a quick glance at the alarm clock she fiercely kissed him. A few more snogging moments would do no harm.

"I thought you'd want me wordier?"

"No, I just _thought_ you'd be. And now just stop talking about... what you imagine us to... well..." Barbara blushed deeper. "Oh, will you just shut up and kiss me!"

Tommy kissed her but not the way she had thought he would. He had turned her onto her back again and now let his lips wander across her front, licked arousing traces with his tongue and made her start to writhe under his roaming hands. He definitely was about to seduce her again.

"Oh, Tommy, we shouldn't..."

"As long as we can, we definitely should!" he quietly growled and tickled her navel with his tongue.

* * *

"Breakfast will be-" Barbara was not able to end her sentence. She gave a whimper and forgot what she had wanted to say. Out of the blue and without any soft announcing touches near it one of Tommy's fingers entered her hot cave. He only had wanted to gently touch her and at the same time test if she was as aroused as he already was but her folds already were so wet that he half-accidentally slipped inside. Of course he did not mind, in fact he enjoyed it so he just kept curling his finger, even added another one. Barbara was more than wet and ready and the involuntarily cramping muscles around his fingers only encouraged him. Suddenly he pushed them deeper with his thumb circling around her pink button. He was rewarded with a very pleased moaning shriek from Barbara.

"This time I'm going to make you wake up all guests." he growled when he had removed his fingers and pushed himself properly and hard into her a short moment later.

"Yes!" she moaned. Her eyes grew wide in shock, about her sudden outburst or him entering her she was not sure. Probably both. She did not care. She was distracted by Tommy heavily thrusting into her.

"This time I'm going to make you cry out my name." He pushed himself deeper inside.

"Tommy!" she moaned and grabbed his shoulders. Tommy pounded into her twice.

"Even louder, my sweet darling. Even. Louder." he growled filling her with his full length three times in a row, then curving his back so he could kiss her breasts and grind himself completely into her. "Call me macho but I want everybody in this house to know what happens here. Oh, god, you feel so good."

Only four or five heavy thrusts later they both knew they would not be able to hold back any longer if they kept up that pace. Barbara fought hard not to let go completely at that point already but she was not able to stop the rhythmic moans that were not yet really loud and still restrained but elicited with every move of Tommy's pelvis. As they turned louder at some point Tommy's groans joined in.

In total it was a short but very intense encounter and when both shared their orgasm Barbara drowned out his growls with a loud "Yes! Tommmmy!"

She had cried out his name two more times.

* * *

"You've accomplished your mission." she whispered chuckling into his ear a few minutes later when she had regained some of her composure. Oh, she was so happy.

"We've not yet tried that ladder and the decor- omph! What was that for?" Barbara playfully had punched his chest.

"We're not missing out breakfast just because you want to f-" Big-eyed she stopped dead in her tracks. Mind your words, she thought, it is not his Lordship's language, as much as it obviously was his way.

Tommy laughed. "You're allowed to say it, Barbara, because I indeed want to fuck you." Then his voice turned softer. "I want to make love with you, as often and as soon again as possible. And I don't care about the other guests or what they might think if they hear us. Nor do I care about breakfast or our case or the AA or whatever annoying thing comes or has come our way. I just want to spend the rest of the day here." He started to leave kisses everywhere on her body. "In this room. With you. In this bed. Making love the entire day. Being noisy. Being naughty."

"Being wordy." Barbara added.

Tommy returned into the position he had been in before so he could see her face. "Yes. Telling you over and over and over again how much I love you. And how much I do appreciate that I am finally allowed and able to tell you."

"I... I love you too." she tentatively smiled. After a long loving kiss they watched each other for a while, pensively, smiling, communicating through their eyes. Lazy fingers caressed what they were able to reach. Then Tommy sighed.

"But you're right. We should get up. We should at least send a note to the CID in Sedbergh that we're alive."

"Yah, we should. And I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"I'm not." When Barbara got up to finally have a shower after all that exhausting sex she recognised that they had left quite a wet mess on the sheets. "Oh, dear." Tommy had seen it too and he nodded. "We should've used the condoms." she mumbled.

Both heads suddenly jerked up. "We should have used the condoms anyway." he croaked.

It surprised him a bit that Barbara only shrugged but she knew her cycle and was not too concerned. "It's okay." she murmured.

"It's not okay!" he insisted and immediately had sobered up from his lovestruck state of being. "Barbara, you should know that I had not intended to make you... I didn't mean to..." While he stood there raking through his hair and searching for the right words Barbara picked up the duvet and the pillows that had landed on the floor. She looked everywhere but into his eyes. The least she wanted was him declaring he would never ever leave her and always be there for her no matter what, and so on and so forth, blabla.

"Really, it's okay, I don't-"

"But I care! I should have-"

"We _both_ should have, Tommy. And we both haven't. Let's not talk about it now. Everything is possible but highly unlikely at the moment. Apart from that I'd cope."

" _We_ would cope, Barbara. _We_. And of course we would. I love you and I'll never leave-" Not very strong Barbara had thrown a pillow into his face.

"Shut up, Sir. I won't cross that bridge before we've reached it. Plus I don't want to hear stupid declarations. Please." Her face expressed something between desperation and fear.

Naked as they had left the sheets and ignoring the pillow Tommy took Barbara into his arms to reassure her. "I just wanted to tell you-"

"I know." she cut him short. "I've always known. You _are_ like this. Of course you would. Now can we just not talk about it? It's... embarrassing... somehow." She had to get up on her toes because Tommy made no effort to kiss her and she definitely wanted to feel his lips right now. Their bare bodies touched and it was not easy to stop kissing again. But it was inevitable that they would end it soon. The day had started and there were a hundreds of things to be done, not to mention that they were in the middle of a case. Finally Tommy managed to pull himself away from her.

"If we don't get under the shower and into our clothes right now" he sighed theatrically "I don't know if I'm not going to make love to you again. Please stop moving your body against me or I'll tie you to that ladder after all."

* * *

He did not. They showered, they got into their clothes, they went down into the breakfast room. Fortunately they were alone in there. No wonder. It was shortly before ten and there was only one set table left. Two Babychams on a silver plate and two crystal glasses caught their eye.

"Oh, gosh, they've heard us!" Barbara immediately blushed but Tommy only interlaced their fingers, lifted her hand and kissed the back of it.

"I don't mind. There's nothing to hide. And Martin's right - it's something to celebrate." Tommy smiled at Barbara while he rang the desk bell.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **FIN**


	2. An Epilogue

**A/N:** Okay, there were little devils constantly talking into my ears. It made me work out something in my brain. Then it had grown into something bigger and suddenly there was another treat for you. I had to provide a little background story which is in this chapter. It even has something christmassy in it and I promise there will be more, very much more to it later. For now enjoy...

* * *

 **.**

 **An Epilogue**

 **.**

* * *

"No." she firmly said and diverted her angry stare out of the side window of the car. "Simply no!"

"Why not?" he asked with a stubborn undertone but kept his eyes on the road ahead. "I really don't understand. It had worked for me as well"

"It had-?" The woman made a dramatic pause during which she turned her head towards the driver. Her eyebrow was as high as the Shard's top antenna. "Worked? For you? Yeah, sure... No, definitely not. And I don't want _him_ to become an unworldly poncy prince too."

The man chuckled and shot a glance at her. "He'd still have his down-to-earth mother who'd keep him grounded. It had worked for me too."

"Oh, bullshit, Tommy." Despite her words and slight anger Barbara could not help but return the grin he gave her. Tommy squeezed her upper thigh. "Cedric will go to a common pre-school. He won't be taught at home but he will get his little chair and table in a very grounded state school."

"And Eton?" Tommy cautiously asked.

"Yes, and later your bloody Eton." She waved a dismissive hand through the air. "But in those early years he'll stay my little boy. My normal little boy." Then Barbara turned her head back to the road they just had left. Curiosity filled her eyes. "Where are you headin' to?"

"We're making a little detour." Being put into low gear on the narrow way up the hill the motor of the Landrover roarded.

Barbara groaned in annoyance. "Tommy, driving _through_ the Dales instead of taking the A roads around it already is very much enough of a detour, thank you. We don't have to take the smallest roads you could find. It's already gettin' dark and I had wanted to be at your sister's for dinner. I don't want to get there when Ceddie's already in bed. He would be eager to see his parents."

"As much as it saddens me to say it, but I guess he doesn't care if we'll arrive later. He's with Judith - and mother!" both gave a short laugh knowing how Daze fondly spoiled her grandson. "Ceddie won't miss us at all."

Barbara sighed. "But I miss him." she admitted quietly.

* * *

They shared a smile full of memories. Their little boy had been received in his kitchen while they had baked Christmas cookies for the office's charity event. They had started a playful fight with cookie dough cannonballs and flour showers but it soon had gone out of hand and ended very passionately against the fridge. It had not been the first hard surface they had christened and it had by far not been the last in his house but for quite some time afterwards Barbara had not been able to look at the fridge without blushing. Her pregnancy had not been planned that way, or not at all that is, but in the end it had accelerated a few things and decisions had had to be made quickly subsequent to their accident.

After Cedric was born seven months into their marriage Barbara had taken a bit more than one and a half year off from work and while she had raised the baby she had finished all necessary courses and exams so she had been promoted as DI on the very day Tommy had started his own parental leave. Somewhere between attending the occasional function in her fairy-talish role as a countess, being the loving and busy mother to a toddler and having the exciting work as a police-woman in higher ranks at the Met Barbara had found her niche in the adventure called life.

Her promotion had been about half a year ago now and Tommy was about to return to the Met soon. They never would work together as a team again, DI Lynley even thought about retirement because he fortunately can afford it that early, and DI Havers, Lady Asherton that is, recently had turned out to be an excellent profiler which meant staying in the safe office with no need to walk the beat. It also meant visiting other CIDs with modern major crime departments for meetings, information events and an exchange of the latest theories or simply helping out less modern CIDs. The theoretical events always were rather boring for Barbara because she had not learned the topic but was some sort of natural talent. She was very intuitive but successful.

This time she had been in Leeds for five days full of dull lectures and workshops. Cedric and Tommy had come up north to visit Judith in her cosy home in Torver, near Coniston Water in the Lake District, where his mother had dropped by yesterday when Tommy had driven to Leeds to pick up his wife. They had spent a busy evening at a formal dinner party marking the end of this event and after today's final meetings Barbara had rushed to his waiting car and they drove into a spare weekend. Since they had quite some time but once again underestimated how long it would take they had agreed on a little detour through the Yorkshire Dales National Park. Now they followed a narrow line of asphalt winding up a hill. After one bend an old stone structure came in sight.

"Tommy!" Barbara cried out in joy. "I know where we're heading. It's the Dentdale. Oh, you romantic, you." They drove through the Dentdale viaduct and the road made another bend. "Stop here, Tommy, I have to kiss you."

"As you wish, mylady." They parked the car where about three years ago the crime scene had been. Only this time they were not Inspector and Sergeant and searching for a murderer but husband and wife searching for each others lips. "Right, time for you to pay it back." Tommy eventually whispered.

"Hm?" With closed eyes Barbara was unable to see his grin.

"Get out and push the car."

"What?" She sat upright and wriggled out of his embrace to stare at him. Then she gave him a whack at his arm. "Oh, you...!"

"Fasten your seatbelt, precious, we're driving on." Without any problems this time the engine immediately started.

The way through the Dale was much more comfortable than three years ago and of course they arrived in Dent a lot earlier. It was not even really dark. Just when they had crossed the Dee Tommy stopped the car and turned off the engine.

"Just for the memory." He smiled at his wife's quizzical look. "Come on, let's have dinner."

* * *

Hand in hand they walked up the road. The village shop was closed at that time of day and the clock rang eight times when they passed the church yard.

"Oh, what a pity, look - the pub's already closed... 'evening." Tommy nodded a greeting to the smoking patron who could not understand why the visitors laughed so silly - the Lancer and Beast was brimming over with guests and was in fact everything but closed. The couple walked a few more yards and arrived at the Moon Inn. Chivalrous as he was Tommy held the door for Barbara. Of course this time there definitely were more guests than three years ago when it had been in the middle of the night and after pub closing time. A man in one corner of the bar looked up from his beer and watched them.

"Why don't you take a seat at the table over there, Barbara. I'll order us drinks and bring the menu." While Barbara sat down and looked around in the still unchanged room Tommy stepped up to the bar. "Good evening. Would you give me two pints of the Beck Ale and the menu, please? We'd like to have dinner. Oh, and we'd like to have a bed for the night. The attic would be lovely."

"Hawly shit!" the old man exclaimed with a lit up face.

"Oliver, shut up!" an angry voice from the kitchen was heard. "Or at least mind tha words, for heaven's sake."

"I'm sorry, Sir." the young woman behind the bar apologized. "They're pafty. And I'm even more sorry but we don't let the suite just for one night."

The man with the voice from the kitchen stepped up drying his hands with a kitchen towel. "Well, Sir, this is a lovely village, why don't thee stay for a... Wait, I know you! You're the Lord who was Detective Inspector and investigating poor Millie's death a couple o' years ago! Didn't you have that car incident up at the viaduct? Oh, and isn't this your Sergeant?" Tommy nodded but only could inhale before Martin went on. "Sir, I hope you're not out on an investig-"

Tommy shook his head but again was not able to give an answer because the old man in the corner cut their conversation short by clapping his hands. His wrinkly face was spread into a broad grin. "Aw've known it! The couple that ain't a couple. But tha fin'lly wed, aren't thee? On tha honeymoon, huh?" Oliver crashed his prank onto Tommy's back. " 't's maw treat, tha drinks."

"Thank you, Sir." Tommy blushed a bit. "And yes, we're married. For three years now, so it's not a honeymoon."

"Well, that's been quick." Martin winked. "Melanie, would you please set the suite? This gentleman needs a room for the night and he's getting our best. Nobody should be able to complain about the Moon Inn's hospitality, shouldn't they."

"Blahblah..." Oliver murmured and rolling his eyes he put a hand on Tommy's arm resting on top of the bar. "Say, lad, haw many barns d'you 'ave?"

"Oliver! Leave 'im alone."

"One boy. He's with his granny at the moment." Tommy just smiled. He had heard many people telling them that it had been obvious that there had been something going on between them for a long time before they both finally had recognised it. Oliver's bright eyes of course had seen it too. "Thanks for the ale, Oliver."

* * *

Tommy carried the glasses over to Barbara's place and told her Oliver had bought them. "Because we're married."

Although she politely toasted towards the old man at the bar Barbara quietly asked "Since when do you have a beer when you're driving?"

"I'm not. We'll stay for the night." Seemingly paying no more attention to his wife Tommy put his reading glasses on and studied the menu. His expression was nothing but innocent. "I've booked the attic suite."

"Tommy, I want to get home, I want to see..." Barbara hesitated and then blushed. A romantic idea had crossed her mind. "The attic suite?"

Tommy looked up with a smug grin. Barbara blushed a bit more. She could not even suppress a light chuckle. Her husband obviously had similar romantic thoughts for the night.

He raised his glass. "To the day it is exactly three years ago that we've stayed here for the night. It was one of the most gorgeous nights I've had in all my life." He already had convinced her to stay. As much as she wanted to get to her son she knew there would not be any real private moment at his sister's house. Here they would be able to share a few romantic hours alone. She nodded. Now it was her turn to obviously pay more attention to the menue than to her husband.

"Night, well not exactly. But this time, my love, I definitely won't wait again until the next morning."

"Oh, neither do I, precious. Neither do I." His completely salacious grin made her finally blush to the roots of her hair.

* * *

They had a very good plain dinner and another pint and while Barbara had another half pint of that extraordinarily good beer Tommy sipped a whisky. Before they would settle for the night they strolled a bit up and down the high road, kissed on a bench in the churchyard and fetched their luggage from the car.

Tommy brought it upstairs and let Barbara fill in the forms. At a very early stage of their marriage she had had enough of the hotel staff always thinking she would be nothing but his Lordship's fling so they had started to check in under her name. Of course she was not Barbara Havers anymore, she only had kept that name in her old department at the Met because it would have led to a lot of confusion if there had been two DI Lynleys. For all other occasions and especially on forms like those for a hotel she was DI Barbara Frances Lynley, Css of Asherton. It also was her own credit card bill that covered the costs for all their travels. An interesting fact was that the bad treatment of Barbara had immediately stopped and sometimes even turned the other way around and Tommy was looked at as 'only her Ladyship's lover'.

At the moment her lover and husband almost had finished his shower upstairs when Barbara finally joined him in the suite. She had chatted a bit with Martin about what had happened during those three years so it took her a bit longer to carry the champagne bucket upstairs and start unpacking her things for the night. Fortunately the water still was running so Tommy was not able to hear her quietly cursing her stupid choice of nightwear. This romantic stop here had not been planned at all and for her stay in the hotel in Leeds she had wanted nothing but warm and cosy pyjamas. Nothing to wear for a romantic night with your husband, in fact it was completely ridiculous with its dancing chicks. Although Barbara had to admit that three years ago their nightwear had been not less ridiculous and it had not kept them from becoming romantic during their pillow fight.

* * *

Tommy's voice from inside the bathroom shook her out of her reverie. He had finished his shower. "Barbara? Are you there?"

"Yah. Just unpacking a few things."

"Have you seen it? They have a new door built at the foot of the staircase."

Barbara gave a short laugh. "Mhm. Probably to shut out the noise... coming from the bar..."

Tommy appeared in the doorframe, clad in nothing but a towel around his hips. Barbara probably never would get tired of this view. They shared a knowing grin. At their first stay here they probably could be heard throughout the entire house and especially down in the quiet breakfastroom.

"You'll be surprised about the refurbished bathroom." Tommy nodded over his shoulder while Barbara went past him taking off her jumper. "I guess we have to stay a bit longer and enjoy a long hot bath in that-"

"Blimey! Such a huge tub!"

"...huge tub." Tommy was behind Barbara, embracing her and leaving a kiss on her already naked shoulder.

"No, dear. In that badly soundproofed house I'm not going to... enjoy... a... get your fingers off me, Tommy!" He chuckled but obeyed and left her alone in the bathroom.

"Be quick, precious, and come to bed before they turn off the heater." He tossed a silver foil pack onto the pillow and removed the counterpane. Folding the red decoration lining his eyes fell onto two glasses and a bottle of champagne.

Tommy grinned. This was going to become a very romantic night. He went back into the bathroom.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	3. The Ladder

**A/N:** Be aware! This is not for the faint-hearted! Also I advise you to NOT read this in public.

 **This chapter is dedicated to SisterSnorfl.**

Enjoy...

* * *

 **.**

 **The Ladder**

 **.**

* * *

"Ah!" Barbara startled and covered her heart with her hand. "How dare you?" She stood under the running shower, almost finished, and just had turned. She had not expected to see her husband sitting bare-chested on the rim of the luxuriously huge tub with a bath towel in his hands and smiling at her. She had absolutely not heard him coming in. "Since when are you staring at me?"

"Oh, I've already witnessed how you dressed down the temperature control." It had been right after she stepped into the glass cubicle. Tommy laughed. He still was able to make his wife blush and he loved it. "And I wasn't staring, I was watching you. I can't say that I didn't like what I see. Have you finished?" Naked as she was Barbara stepped out of the shower and into his open arms. "Come here." he whispered. "Let me help you drying."

He just had pulled her into a towel embrace when her lips already met his in a long kiss. Slowly their tongues twisted like lazy snakes in their mating ritual. "Mmmmh." she murmured. "You taste like you tasted three years ago."

"And that is?" Tommy whispered against her neck.

"Wonderful." His lips had reached her earlobe. "Bruichladdich." she moaned and made him chuckle into her ear.

"I love your Scottish accent, my precious. C'mon, let's get to bed."

"Wait. Have you grabbed into the mirror cabinet?" The couple shared a gentle grin. Three years ago they had found the secret cabinet with supplies for a hotel bath. Condoms in silver foil packages had been amongst those supplies but although both had taken one unbeknownst to the other they had not spent a single thought at it when things had turned unstoppable later on.

"Of course I have. But do we really need one?" His eyes were pleading.

Lately they had been discussing a lot if a second child would be within the realms of possibility. At their age it was high time to be clear about family planning. Tommy knew he wanted at least one if not two more children and as soon as possible but Barbara had not been so sure about it. She had asked for time to consider. In the moment her husband's tenderly asking eyes had fallen on her she suddenly was very sure. Smiling she shook her head and Tommy happily squeezed her hand. He understood and it made him happy. Without taking his eyes from hers he gently kissed the back of her fingers. It was a silent promise that this night would become unforgettable.

Gently he pulled her into the bedroom.

* * *

Barbara had expected to follow him through the room and straight into the bed but in the instant she stepped out of the bathroom Tommy extended his arm to the side and one second later soft cloth was wrapped around her wrists. Without touching her he came close and whispered into her ear.

"Do you remember that pillow fight three years ago?"

Barbara nodded wide eyed. "How could I not?" she croaked.

"You've threatened me with strangling me with this decoration lining. Oh, I've had very different thoughts about it." A shower of goosepimples ran across Barbara's skin. "In fact I've just remembered those thoughts had crossed my mind in the moment I've first entered this room. And it had something to do with this ladder and being tied up with this little piece of red cloth." A whirring sound filled the dramatic pause he made. Quickly Barbara's arms were pulled up. She had to make a step to the side to keep her balance and so she came to a stand with her back against the ladder and her arms fastened at a rung above her head.

"Tommy!" she shrieked. Her eyes had grown wide.

"But as much as I would want to be in your hands I will enjoy making you come undone under mine."

"Tommy!" Barbara hissed. She was not at all unpleased with the situation. She trusted him with everything and knew he would not do her any harm. That was why this situation was so thrilling. She knew that she surely would just have to pull a bit heavier to free herself from that trap. "What are you doing?"

Tommy came closer again. His lips now came in contact with her ear but nothing else touched her. "I'm going to spoil you until you dissolve into pieces, my precious."

* * *

He turned away and left her standing there, naked, her back against the ladder, her arms tied up. She suddenly felt exposed, which she was, and was glad that at least the heater was still running. With all the time of the world Tommy opened the bottle of champagne and filled a glass with the sparkling liquid. His eyes stayed almost the entire time on her body, shamelessly seizing her and revelling in the sight of her buds reacting under his stare. He raised the glass and cheered at his wife.

"Tommy!" Barbara puled. Tommy took a sip and just smiled. It did not slip his attention that her eyes have seized him too. He knew how his own body was reacting and the brief narrowing of her eyes were proof to her approval of the bulge under the small towel that covered him. He picked an ice cube and slowly returned to his wife. With the ice held between three fingers he left a melting trace running it up and down her arms. First the left, then her right arm, shortly lingering in her armpit, making meltwater run down her skin. Barbara shivered enchanted but relaxed.

"A bit cold, are we?" he murmured seductively. She was anything but cold and the ice immediately melted quicker in his hands when he let it softly glide across her decolleté. Trickles of cool water ran down her front and found a way through the hollows of the goosepimples Barbara was covered in. When the water went across her breasts her nipples seemed to turn into stone. Tommy took another sip of champagne before he kissed one of those marbles. Then he gently bit the other. Despite the ice on her breast a warm feeling flooded through Barbara. She sighed. Tommy leaned against the wall to her side and gave in to the pleading looks she gave him. "You want to taste it?" Barbara only managed a nod. With him holding the flute against her lips she was able to take two small nips of the bubbly.

"You know, I love to share the cup with you." After he drank another bit Tommy leaned closer to his wife and kissed her neck. "I'm almost sorry that I haven't tied you to the bed post." he murmured leaving a wet trace on her skin. A kiss was placed onto the soft spot behind her ear. Then he went on whispering. "I would have been able to let this bubbly stuff tickle your navel." Barbara's heart beat faster. The back of his fingers holding the glass caressed her breasts and only stopped their way downwards when his fingernails started circling around her belly button. "Or you could do me the favour... Mmmh, I think we'll come to that later."

"Tommy..." Barbara sighed. His words had a deeply touching marvellous effect on her. She almost shivered at the prospect of what else was to come. She closed her eyes and felt the cool glass of the champagne flute gliding up her waist and the side of her breast. Tommy kept on nibbling at her ear, leaving kisses behind it and finally licking her auricle. A fingertip teased her right nipple until it was again solid like concrete. Barbara's breath went even and deep. "Mmmh..."

At her involuntary moan she opened her eyes, a bit startled herself that she already was starting to dissolve. A brief glance into her eyes and Tommy downed the last drop of the champagne in one gulp. Barbara followed him with curiously expecting eyes when he placed the glass onto the small round table and slowly returned. Placing both hands against the wall next to her Tommy bent down and gave her a proper kiss on her lips.

In the absence of the possibility to loop her arms around her husband Barbara tried to keep a hold on him with her tongue hooking his, luring it into her mouth and pressing her body into his. Only when she also looped her leg around his he suddenly withdraw himself from her.

* * *

"You are impatient, little lady." he whispered onto her temple. His left hand caressed her side. Slowly he started to knead her breast and let his lips return to that spot behind her ear that always made her weak. When his left hand slid down to her waist his right hand squeezed her other breast. Then he tickled the little bud with just his fingertips before his right hand too was gliding down to her hip while his lips kissed downwards to replace it on the breast. He gently sucked the hardened peak and kissed it. "I'll teach you to wait." His whispered words breathed cool across the wet spot.

"Tommy!" Barbara pouted watching him curiously excited because his hands at her hip kept her from grinding it into his. At that point the spot where Tommy had kissed her was not the only wet area. She sensed that the warm feeling that ran through her body orbited around her centre. Only a few minutes have gone by but she was already heavily aroused. Mercy and cruelty in equal shares drove him when he pressed the hard bulge under the terrycloth of his towel against her abdomen so she could feel what he had to endure already.

"You're not the only one who's suffering here, my precious, and I'll have to suffer a lot longer before I'll allow myself to shove you up that wall." His smoothly growling voice sent another shiver through Barbara's body. He knelt down in front of her so his lips were on her belly now. Her mewl when he let his tongue dip into her navel accompanied another wordless growl from him. "I promise you'll find pleasure long time before me." Then his deep voice became gently commanding. "Not yet, my dear! Not yet! You'll keep your feet on the ground or I'll tie them too!" No, she would not really want that, would she?

Tommy pushed her leg back down with a firm grip and returned his full attention to her belly. His hands wandered upwards at her sides back to her breasts again without looking. He was busy licking across each and every scar on her right side. Barbara's head bumped into the wall and she closed her eyes again. Her husband once had given her a long serious and tender declaration why he always loved to kiss and caress the signs that she bears. It reminded him every time that they should enjoy every single moment in life. Barbara treasured the memory deep in her heart.

* * *

"You're cruel, Tommy!"

"I have to be. Or this would be over before I really started." His lips tickled on her skin. "You're wet like Tommy's cove at high tide, aren't you?" Tommy's cove was a huge hole in the cliffs near Howenstow where they once had forgotten the tide and then stayed there and simply continued to make love. Both remembered that day very well.

"I am!" Barbara groaned and pulled at the decoration lining. Parts of her wanted to stay tied up and parts of her already wanted to loosen the knot and show Tommy the way to where she needed him the most. Other parts of her though rather wanted the knot to be solid so she would be completely in his hands.

Cruelly slow were the kisses that trailed a path from her scars to her curls. Even more cruel was Tommy when he diverted the trail towards her thigh just when it had reached the neatly trimmed edge on her pubic mound.

"This is killing me!" Barbara hissed. All her focus had been on the target of his lips only to be disappointed in the end.

"Patience, my love. Patience." Tommy's lips went back to her belly. He kept his hands in a softly stroking grip at her sides. Two cheeky thumbs eventually slid through the bikini line.

"Mmmh!" Barbara quietly moaned.

"You like that, don't you?" His voice was muffled because he was just kissing the undersides of her breasts.

"M-hm!" Barbara nodded. "God, Tommy, you're wordier today than you have been for quite some time."

"Is it good or bad?"

"Good. As long as you keep focused."

Tommy removed his hands from her waist and got up from his knees. Leaning his arms against the wall and coming very close, again without touching her, he whispered onto her lips. "Are you telling me what to do?"

"Yes, I do." Barbara smugly grinned. Tommy moved his head backwards so she could not reach his lips. Now it was his turn to smirk.

"Oh... So you think you're in the position to direct me to where you want me?" He let his lips hover above her neck still without contact. His breath was hot on her skin. "You're not!"

"Tommy!" Barbara whimpered. Once again she tried to snake a leg around his but his hands were faster and quickly pressed her thighs backwards. One of the rungs of the ladder was exactly at her bottom so he made her slightly arch into him with that. His body still did not touch her.

"You have to wait until I'll let you, my precious, but it will be worth it, I swear." Then he passionately kissed her. His tongue almost ravished her mouth. Teeth accidentally clattered, lips were softly bitten, her palate actually was being tickled. Her hands had to tighten their grip around the rung they were tied at or she would have pulled open the loose knot. Involuntarily his hands tightened the grip around her hip and pulled her needy area against his crotch. She could feel how hard he already was and his state of arousal mirrored her own. For a few moments they ground their loins into each other but suddenly Tommy withdraw himself from her. Only his hands rested on her hips and steadied her swaying to a halt. Both were heavily breathing. "And I promise you, tonight you're not the quiet comer you usually are."

Barbara gave a voiceless nervous laugh.

* * *

Their foreheads bumped and watching each other they exchanged a few more heated but brief kisses.

"Behave!" he tenderly warned. Titillating hands slid up her arms and down again across her armpits until they returned to the sides of her breasts. Silently Tommy repeated the ministrations on her front like he had done before. He knelt down in front of her without a word this time, teased and kissed her where he had teased and kissed her before. His fingers tickled her like they had tickled her before. His bold tongue left wet traces on her skin where it had left one a few moments ago. Only this time Barbara had her eyes closed permanently and only quietly muttered his name from time to time.

When a soft pressure pushed her legs apart she willingly obeyed. "Oh, Tommy." she sighed defeated.

"That's my name, precious." he chuckled with his nose finally buried into her curls. Then he moaned. "Oh, that's heady!"

He moved a bit deeper and finally kissed her pink button. It already was swollen and aching for more friction than her legs rubbing against each other had provided. With his lips softly sucking her she bumped her head against the wall behind her and groaned his name again. "Oh, god, Tommy!" She was able to feel him grin between her legs.

His hands though already had wandered behind her back and after softly squeezing her bum cheeks for a while they moved down into the fold between her bottom and her legs. They firmly gripped her thighs from behind while his face went a bit deeper. Barbara felt that he was close to adding more wetness to her folds although she was quite ready. Instinctively she stood on tiptoes because she feared an outbreak of lust, a cry of pleasure she could not muffle with her hands tied up when his lips would meet her centre.

"You're trying to escape your fate, precious?" From behind Tommy had pulled her legs even another bit more apart. Now his words left a breeze flowing over her wetness. Unable to hold it back Barbara moaned, gave in to her weak knees and involuntarily went down again. His middle fingers had slid through her warm folds and she was unable to stand that gorgeous feeling. Her husband was as pleased with himself as she was. "There we are."

* * *

Tommy's nose pressed onto her clit when his tongue slid across her completely exposed centre. It made her whimper and roll her head back again. Tommy moved his arm further around her so his fingers properly reached the soft womanhood he had just tasted from. A soft and slow massage next to where she needed him the most made her writhe and her breath came in short gasps. "Tommy!" she hissed once. Then she bit her lip and cautiously looked down to him. She would not want him to stop again just because he thought she was trying to direct him anywhere. But all she received was a broad grin shortly before he softly pulled at her curls with his lip-covered teeth. "Oh, yes." Barbara closed her eyes again.

While his left hand still caressed her outer secret parts one bold finger stroked across the middle parts. It easily slid inside. Barbara moaned again and bucked briefly. The finger moved across her inner walls and explored her cave tantalisingly slow. Every nerve not related to it was shut off and all she felt was what his magical fingers did with her. The well known sizzle had started to heat her system and prepared to centre in her abdomen. Her inner muscles twitched once. Then again. An approving sound hummed across her belly where Tommy left small wet kisses. He had begun to move not only one but two fingers in and out of her, making sure from time to time that her clit was well wetted too so the fingers of his other hand would have an easy job rubbing it from the front in addition to his thrusts.

"Oh, Tommy!" Barbara suddenly panted. She was close. Her muscles constricted regularly and Tommy did not stop to thump his fingers inside. "Oh, yah, right there!" When he left a lovebite under her belly button Barbara gave away a long moan and then stopped breathing but before she could cry out and get over the brink Tommy removed his hands. He only returned them to her bottom cheeks, softly kneading them with his little fingers staying in the fold to her thighs. It still tickled and was more than pleasant but she had been almost coming before he had stopped and slowed down his actions.

"What the hell are you-?!" Biting her lower lip again she cut herself short. She should not order him, she reminded herself, or he would torture her even more with not doing what she so desperately wanted him to do so she just glared down at her husband's smirk.

* * *

"I'm not giving you the pleasure of an orgasm when I wouldn't have a taste of it." Tommy's voice was low and his grin was naughty. Then his face vanished between her legs.

"Oh, good gracious!" Barbara groaned in positive shock. His lips sucked hard at her pink button and in an instant her arousal went just another bit higher. His tongue encircled the swollen bud for a while until Barbara panted in heavy gasps again. "Yes! Yes!" she moaned repeatedly but still quiet.

"I want to hear you scream for me, Barbara." Tommy moaned against her clit. Feeling Barbara shamelessly grinding herself against his face and writhing against the ladder under his ministrations made him almost contaminate the towel around his hips. Everything in his loin screamed to just get up and screw her properly up against the ladder but at the moment it was only her turn and hers alone. Although she tasted so good that he could barely keep himself from biting her.

His lips went deeper between her legs and impatiently Barbara turned her hips forward so he would be able to reach her with his tongue. And so he did. His lips playfully bit and sucked her folds until Barbara's moaning grew louder. He finally let her put one of her legs over his shoulder. This way she also granted him even more access. When his tongue slid into her to have the most intense taste his wife deeply groaned. Her hidden muscles never stopped clenching. Tommy sucked at the entrance once and it made her press herself against him. "Tommy!" she cried in pleasure but desperate to feel him inside again.

He wanted nothing else. His tongue slid inside her again. Deeper this time, curling this time, thrusting this time, his lips around everything else this time, her pink button being rubbed at the same time this time. Tommy added his middle finger. From behind he entered her past his tongue. It reached deeper and when he curled it backwards, his tongue still thrusting and licking, hooked towards her front, Barbara squeaked a moan. She needed to come. In that moment he even could have added a toy and she would not have been able to tell what was causing the sensations she experienced. Her brain had shut down completely and she was oblivious to details.

This time he gladly let her get over that craved brink and she came apart onto his face with his tongue and finger deeply sucked inside with her muscles. Almost painfully Barbara's fists clenched around the rung above her head. Her leg and her heel, pressed almost painfully into his shoulder blade, pulled him closer to her and almost every little muscle was busy with the incredible wave of orgasm that washed over her. Her moaning and the constrictions of her inner walls were in unison when she finally reached the peak of a big wave.

"Ooooh! Yeeees!" she cried out letting her head bump hard against the wall in her back. Eventually Tommy had mercy and removed his tongue. After playfully curling it once again thus eliciting another groan deep from her lungs he also removed his finger. He did not know how long he would have been able to let her ride this out without his own relief. Calming down, Barbara from her orgasm, Tommy from the pleasure of her taste, he placed his head onto her belly. His face was wet and the smell of her orgasm still surrounded his nose. He heard her heart beating fast but it could as well have been his own blood being pumped through his veins.

"Oh, god, Barbara!" he sighed.

* * *

Her arms went around him. Tommy startled and looked up with wide eyes.

"What? Did you think I wouldn't be able to free myself?" Still slightly breathless Barbara chuckled and took advantage of his surprise. Quickly she wound the decoration lining around his armpits and pulled him up to her. DI Lynley did not at all understand how she had managed to fix his hands behind his back but his arms were immobilised as long as she would keep up the tension in the cloth around his wrists. "Did you forget that I'm a well-trained copper?"

Tommy tried to bend down to her lips but found himself unable to move. His eyes went dark with unfilfilled desire. What he was able to move freely though was his pelvis and he did not restrain from pressing it against her abdomen. It was very promising. His towel unfortunately still was covering himself and he was unable to remove it as long as his wife was keeping him trapped.

"Barbara!" he whined.

"Well, who's the boss now?" Barbara triumphantly grinned.

"Let me kiss you!" Tommy growled pleading.

"You, my love, are not in the position to give me orders." Despite her dominant words her breath hitched because Tommy had rubbed his movable solid parts against her and although he just had satisfied her to the core Barbara felt the need to have him completely. And he definitely knew it. His grin turned naughty. Only his eyes briefly narrowed when she pulled at his binds to demonstrate that he was at her mercy now. Their breathing turn even and slow. Their eyes locked and neither one blinked. Barbara was the first to give in.

"Now kiss me!" she demanded and loosened the grip.

His lips crushed down on hers and in an instant he had turned her into a mushy mass. Her fingers got rid of the now useless decoration lining and so Tommy was able to get his hands on her hips. He pressed his groin into hers and thrusted his tongue inside her mouth. He had wiped his face on her belly but she could still taste herself on his tongue.

Barbara looped her arms around his neck and buried her fingers in his hair, ruffling his nape, keeping his face down to hers. She felt him lifting her onto the rung that had been in her back all the time then the cloth between them disappeared. His wonderfully hard erection pressed into her belly and she knew her arousal had not been diminished at all after her earlier orgasm.

"Oh, Tommy!" she sighed.

"I want to feel you coming again, Barbara!" he moaned between wild kisses. "I want to feel you coming around me."

"Oh, yes!" Barbara breathed. Her feet were not on the ground anymore since he had lifted her onto the ladder so she simply snaked her legs around his thighs. "I want to feel you inside."

Tommy had not really needed a proper invitation. He simply had changed the angle and after playfully prodding her just a bit with the leaking tip of his erect member and hearing her already gasping again with every contact he found the entrance quickly. He knew he would easily slid through her tight, still wet, still swollen walls, so with a growl he drove himself so vigorously into her that his hard balls collided with the rear parts of her womanhood.

She cried out loud in sheer pleasure and when Tommy, slowing down the speed of his first excited bump, started to steadily move in and out she was only able to stammer incoherent words. They both knew, even if he would be able to keep this slow rate for a while, it was deemed to not last long. His left hand took hold onto a rung next to her chest to keep him up on his legs and his wife safe on the ladder. His right hand had left her breast and now lifted her bottom from the wood with every thrust he made into her, pulling her onto him until Barbara only touched the rung lightly. Her shoulders pressed against the side bars. She had him in a firm embrace of all her limbs except the one arm that was stretched above her head and gripping a rung firmly. Apart from this support she was hanging more at her husband than sitting on the ladder.

* * *

They kissed as wild and uncoordinated as they had before. They gasped for air, they panted, they moaned, they fought with their tongues. At some early stage already his thrusts of course became harder and faster.

"Deeper!" she managed to command and was rewarded with another heavy pounding. She felt him inside and outside. She heard him groaning into her ear and felt him softly biting her neck. "Oooh, goood!"

Barbara's earlier arousal had not lessened very much after her climax and Tommy's excitement while he had pleased her had made him hard and ready to satisfy her again quickly. His erection could not grow harder, her walls could not turn tighter, they could not go any deeper. The rhythmical constrictions of her inner muscles pleased both. Her fingernails dug into his nape when he unexpectedly accelerated his pace another bit more but the pain she caused only brought more pleasure.

It was the beginning of the end.

* * *

The thrilling vibrations started in her centre, spread across her skin, over her entire body, then crept down her spine and via her thighs back to her pulsating innermost parts where it reached another hot level before it exploded into an eruption of tingling heat. Almost painfully arching into the man in front of her she saw twinkling stars behind her lids and a thunderstorm of long-lasting constrictions rushed through her insides as long as Tommy was pounding into her, half pushed, half pulled inside.

Finally an avalanche of burning ice crystals shot through her abdomen when she felt him shuddering and flooding her with his love. She almost passed out because she only had loudly gasped for air during his last thrusts and did not exhale but when both let go in their synchronic climax Barbara dissolved in a last long rolling wave and gave away an all but stifled positive cry. She clung to him for dear life in their orgasmic ocean. Again her fingernails dug deep into the flesh of his shoulders. She had been kissing his shoulder when he thrusted into her once more. So when she had to cry again her teeth almost bit him. Her legs, twisted around his, were pressing hard into his thighs and the hollows of his knees or elsewhere. He did not know exactly. She surrounded him and there simply was a wonderfully pleasurable pain on his tendons. They did not know where they were, or who they were, or what they were doing. They only knew it should not stop. It should. never. stop. at all.

* * *

Of course it did stop. After both had gone through their powerful release they found themselves half sitting, half hanging on and against the ladder that led to the white wooden door of the lumber room above their heads. Slowly minds restarted to work. Slowly brains remembered things and returned into activity. Barbara was painfully aware that she had pulled herself up on that rung almost constantly, Tommy's thigh muscles ached from the continuous strain, everything in her back hurt, a small trickle of blood cooled a path through the pearly sweat on his back, then both eventually could not keep their stance there at the ladder at the wall so they gently disconnected and carefully went down on their knees and further, still embracing each other, until they were lying together on the new soft carpet. Exhausted, tired, sore, painfully aware of old knees and aged bones, completely out of breath and very, very deeply satisfied.

They kept quiet, they did not say a word, and both had closed their eyes when they touched the ground. Eventually their breath was even and after Tommy had the presence of mind to use the towel a bit at least both fell into a recreational sleep for a couple of moments. It did not last for long so Barbara, still with closed eyes, searched for his face with her hand and moved hers closer so she could reach his lips. He also woke and replied with a languid kiss. The room was completely silent now. All they could hear was the beating of their hearts, the blood still rushing through their veins, their even breathes and the soft nudges of their lips.

"You're a devil, my precious." he whispered.

"And you're the evil incarnate, Tommy. I love you."

"I love you too." She sealed his lips again in another kiss before she laid back for another short nap. After a while she opened her eyes and found him watching her. He just smiled.

"What?" she breathed.

"Cyril." he said. Barbara just shook her head asking herself if he was sane. Tommy nodded. "We'll call him Cyril. Like that storm a few years ago. Because this here had been a storm too. A fantastically wonderful storm. Still devastating. In a positive way." He winked.

"You are insane." Barbara shook her head again. "And the storm was called Kyrill. Which is no option either. And by the way, what if it will be a girl?"

His smile turned into a grin. He loved that strange conversation on the floor. Naked, satisfied, exhausted, limbs entangled and deeply in love. "There was so much adrenaline running through my system, I know it will be a boy."

"Don't you think that I also have a word concerning this?" She smiled. She did not care if it would be a boy or a girl or if she did not receive at all this time. What she had felt and what she was feeling now was all that mattered.

"Not this time. But you will decide it next time."

"I don't care, Tommy. Maybe we did not succeed at all this time and we have to repeat it?" They shared a naughty grin but then she yawned and decided that they should have a quick shower and get to bed soon. As soon as they would be able to move again. "All I know is that this time I will definitely not be having breakfast down there." Barbara blushed and pressed her face into his chest. Tommy chuckled. He gently stroked her back. The house probably had witnessed every noise they had made earlier but now her voice was muffled. "I think I'll just sneak out and never come back here at all."

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
